Just Another Day in the Life of a Goddess, I Suppose
by Harib0fizzz
Summary: Just another typical day - as typical as it can be with 3 Goddesses, a human and a robot under the same roof... One-shot. If there was much of a pairing it would be KeiichixBelldandy...but there's not much avoiding that...Rated K plus cuz it is!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess**

**Summary: Just another typical day - as typical as it can be with 3 Goddesses, a human and a robot under the same roof...**

* * *

_Ah, this is the life._

Urd smiled as she felt the warm sun on her skin, closing her eyes and relaxing on the temple roof, her place of preference. She liked it because she could nose into everything going on below her – that and it would take a while for Skuld to climb up here, so there wouldn't be any surprise let's-try-to-bomb-Urd-for-no-reason attacks.

She opened her eyes as she heard the sound of Banpei sweeping the floor outside the temple, while Belldandy was busy hanging the sheets out to dry.

_Honestly, couldn't Skuld oil him or something? He makes such a noise…_She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, knowing that if she even tried to approach Skuld about the matter, she would have a screaming fit and program Banpei to attack her or something…._again. _

She wondered what Troubodor, her ex-lover/boyfriend/completely-over-protective-pain-in-the-ass-not-literally-I-never-let-him-get-that-far...would say about her little sister using a robot to make sure Urd stayed on the roof 'where she belongs' – a quote from Skuld when Urd called her flat-chested again.

_Urgh…why do little sisters and plum tree spirits have to be so damn annoying?! _

Urd wondered tiresomely. It was bad enough that she couldn't watch her favourite TV show, because Banpei was taking up all the power. Okay, Urd, the great half-goddess-half-demon will admit it. She was bored as hell. And what better thing to do than annoy your sister's pathetic-no-backbone boyfriend? Urd smirked as she flew down from the roof – more of an elegant jump really – to see Keiichi.

It didn't take long to find him, and she smirked as she peered through the crack Keiichi had left when he didn't slide the door closed properly. _How pathetic, he's talking to that little picture of Belldandy again._

She floated into the room after sliding the door open silently. Keiichi had his back to her, still murmuring little promises to the picture.

"She's right outside, you know. Why don't you go and talk to her, hm?" Urd said right in his ear, making him jump out of his skin.

"Urd?! What are you….don't you knock?" Keiichi hugged the photo to his chest, in the vain hope that Urd didn't catch what he was doing. Urd smirked at this, for they both knew that Keiichi was too much of a wimp to tell Belldandy those things in person.

"How rude…" Urd mock-scolded him, hovering in the air opposite him like the show-off she was. "Asking a Goddess to announce her presence for a human? Honestly…" She smirked again as Keiichi rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah well…if you want to live here, you have to live by my rules." He replied matter-of-factly.

"You mean Belldandy's rules." Urd corrected him swiftly, the smirk never leaving her tanned face. A blush tinted Keiichi's cheeks at the mention of Belldandy, her sweet innocence and kind heart making him smile goofily. Urd raised an eyebrow at this, and Keiichi quickly shook his head once he realised, although the blush remained.

"What did you come here for anyway, Urd?" Keiichi asked, trying to change the subject. The half-goddess noticed this, but she was too lazy to keep taunting him about the same thing over and over. Something new will show up soon so I can have some more fun.

Urd shrugged her shoulders, using her hand to brush away some of the strands of white hair that were irritating her.

"No reason." She responded simply, allowing a yawn to escape her.

"Bored, huh?" Keiichi smiled. "What's wrong, nothing good on TV?" She knew he was teasing her, but since she had nothing better to do, she rose to it anyway.

"I'll have you know, there are at least four programmes worth watching right now, but Skuld and that stupid invention of hers are taking up all the power. So no TV for poor Urdy…" She put on a voice for the last part, pouting and pretending to be really hard done by. She even used the pet-name her mot – no…Hild always called her.

"So Banpei's back to sucking up all electricity again?" Keiichi asked, ignoring Urd's self-pity. "Well, that sucks. Do you think you could go and ask Skuld to switch him off a while? I have a paper to write up." He scratched the back of his head, but Urd raised her hands in a defensive motion.

"No way. Tell her yourself. She's like a time-bomb right now…I'll only make her explode." She sweat-dropped at the thought of Skuld having a temper tantrum – it gave her a headache for days and she had to make herself some medicine to get over it. That girl didn't have any physical power yet, but Urd wouldn't be surprised if Skuld could make a building collapse with her screams.

Suddenly, the door was wrenched open, and a fuming Skuld stood there, looking ready to punch someone…probably Urd.

"What did you do that for?!" She yelled, directing her anger at Urd.

"Me? Skuld, dear, what on earth are you talking about?" Urd said calmly, knowing she was getting the blame for something she didn't even know she did…..or maybe it was simply that Urd forgot? But she couldn't recall doing anything….yet.

"You turned off Banpei again, didn't you?!" Skuld yelled again, her accusation shaking the very foundations of the temple.

"No…but if he's off then I'll go and watch my programme!" Urd said happily, making her way to the door when Skuld blocked her path. Urd raised her eyebrows. _Honestly, always accusing me for everything…_

"Well if you didn't, then who the hell did?!" You could almost see the angry flames burning in Skuld's dark eyes.

"I did." Came a gentle voice behind her, and everyone turned to see Belldandy, laundry basket in hand.

"Big Sis! …You did?" Skuld asked, making sure that Belldandy wasn't just covering up for Urd.

She nodded. "I no longer required his help, and I thought he deserved a good rest." She smiled sweetly, making Skuld forget her anger as she ran and hugged her older sister.

"Oh, Skuld?" Urd called, crossing her arms. "I'll have that apology now." She smirked as Skuld turned her attention back to the oldest sister. Belldandy and Keiichi exchanged glances, as all three of them knew Urd was just asking for a fight.

"Since when did I owe you an apology, huh? I'll never say sorry to the like of you!" The youngest girl screamed at her.

Urd laughed, "You just did, didn't you?" She laughed again as Skuld's face turned more scarlet the more she was yelling insults at her.

Yep, she was going to need another remedy; she could feel the headache already.

_Oh well, just a typical day in the life of a Goddess, I suppose..._

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first****_ Oh! My Goddess_**** story, so...yep, you guessed it...REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS! ...O.o...hehe ...yeah...okay bye now.**


End file.
